a new supernatral moves to town
by raelwell9696
Summary: my first story. reviews welcome. please read. I will update when I can. hoping for weekly, but I have school and football practice. the summary. I'm very old and powerful. my mom tried to kill me again so I moved again. I moved to Forks to get away, but I find my mate. Please read. rated t but might change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but my ideas and charters.**

Chapter 1

Pilot

I can't believe it. I am the most powerful being on Earth and I'm on the run.

By now I've lived almost every where. Most of the time when I move I go somewhere I liked and want to go back to. But not this time.

I'm going to Forks, Washington. A small town that almost never gets sun.

I look about 16 or 17 years old with white hair that touches the ground if I don't have it up or over my shoulder and down my chest. About 5 foot 8. And I look human. I'm very very rich. I don't like to live like it or show it, but I am. If someone has lived as long as me then it's to be expected. I'm 3777 years old. I was born in 1764 B.C. I'm the second oldest of my kind. The only one older than me is my mom. I don't know how she's still alive. She should have died 1000 years ago.

My mom is the queen of our kind. I'm her only child and heir to the throne. My mom banished me when I was 16 and has been trying to kill me ever since. I'm a Banshee. The banshee are a female race. There are no males. The female banshee become pregnant at 20. The more powerful banshee usually have white hair but not always. The more white the white the more powerful.

The longer the hair the more powerful, and that is guaranteed. Banshee hair doesn't grow. If the banshee is was born with hair to the her middle back, then her hair will stay at her mid back all her life. The only way that can change is if she becomes more powerful. Then it grows very painfully and suddenly. So me with hair that touches the ground and the whitest of white hair I am the most powerful. Another reason I'm so powerful is that I'm the only banshee that can grow my hair. I have to use more power that I have with my hair and normal length to do it, but I can. I don't know how long I can get it. Every time I think I know how powerful I am, I get stronger. We think I'm so powerful because my mom was 270 when I was born. She pushed off my birth for 250 years. Usually the kid of a banshee is just as powerful as her mom. But when a banshee pushes off the birth for one year the kid is twice as powerful as her mom. I am more than 250 times stronger than my mom. I am the only male banshee and my name is Alex Blaze.

I got to Forks at about 3 in the afternoon on Friday. I start looking for the high school thinking it's going to be called Fork High.

In the middle of town I find the school and as I thought it's called Forks High. Find the office was a challenge. When I went in I found a nice enough red headed middle aged female.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I would like to register for school please." I responded.

"Ok. What grade are you in?" she asked while typing on her computer

"Um. I'm a Junior." I said after a moments hesitation.

"Ok. You can start school Monday. Just come here Monday morning to get your schedule." she told me.

"Ok, see you then. When do I need to be here?" I ask.

"Be here by 7:45 please." she responded.

"Ok. Thank you." and with that I left.

I then walked around for the local store and bank. I went into the bank to set up an account and transfer money into it for spending while in Forks. While in the bank I asked if there was any houses for sale in the area.

They said that here was one, but it wasn't in town. They showed me pictures of it and said that they were only taken a few days before. After buying the house if full I left to find my house.

Just as I get to my new house I find that it it fully furnished and every thing. It's a 4 bedroom and 3 bath house. Nice big kitchen and living room. It's one of the better houses I've lived in.

But I couldn't help feel that something or someone was watching me and it felt wrong. I felt my powers stirring in a way that screamed danger. I pushed out with my powers and felt something out in the woods watching. But it disappeared just as fast as I found it. I immediately decided that I was going to need to be ready for a fight at all times.

Still alert to any danger, I went back to town to get familiar with it. I found the store again and went in side to get some food for the for the house.

As I was going thought the store I felt my powers stirring again, but this time I didn't recognizes the feeling. I just ignored it because I didn't sense danger in it. As I went around the corner I saw a young girl, probably about my physical age of 17. She was about 5 foot tall, raven black hair with a slight purple tint to it, and pale as can be. When she look over at me I saw that her eyes were a beautiful golden color. I saw her eyes follow my long white hair up form the floor to my face. Her eyes widened in what I assume was shock at the fact that I was male. At the same time I felt my powers flare as if wanting to hit the girl, but not hurt her. I didn't understand that, but I didn't let it do anything.

"Hi! Are you new to the area? Are you staying or just passing thought?" she asked way to happily.

"Um. Yes I'm new and yes I'm staying." I responded shocked.

"Cool! I'm Alice Cullen! I live just north of town. My dad one of the doctors at the hospital. Who are you? What do your parents do? Are you going to school here?" she was shooting the questions off so fast I had a hard time keeping up.

"I'm Alex Blaze. I live just north of town to. I live alone and yes I start school Monday." I still couldn't believe how exited she looked.

"I'm a Junior. Are you? Wait, live alone? Where are you parents?" she suddenly looked concerned.

"Yes I'm a Junior too. Before you ask I'm 17. Yes I live alone. I don't have a dad and my mom hates me." I lied a bit, but only about the age thing.

"Oh. Ok, I'm sorry I didn't know about your parents. Can I ask you a question?" she look ashamed and then hopeful.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known. And you just did." I said with a cheeky grin.

She pouted at that and it was adorable. At the pout my powers felt like the wanted to kill me for making her look like that. I was so confused as to why my powers were doing this.

"You know what I meant!" she said as she slapped my arm. I noticed that her hand was really cold.

"I know. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why is your hair so long and white? Do you dye your hair that color?" she asked

"No I don't dye my hair. This is my natural hair color, and it's against what a believe to cut my hair." I told her calmly. I had been asked this a lot.

"Oh. Thats cool. I just-" she began but was interrupted by her phone going off. "Please give me on moment. This is my mom."

"Sure. Go head." I said with a wave of my hand.

She turned and answered the phone. I couldn't help but notice that there was something not normal about her. She was pretty and nice, but something was not normal. It doesn't help that my powers were still acting weird. I wasn't sure why they were being so odd all of the sudden. I would have to call one of my few banshee friends and ask her if she knows whats going on.

Just as I thought this Alice came back over.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Something happened at home and I have to go." she said apologetically.

"It's fine. I understand if something happens at home. See you later." I said understandingly.

"Great! Thank you so much. Will I see you at school Monday then?" she asked a little to innocently.

"Ya. Monday is my first day here." I responded sadly. When you have been alive as long as me, you have been to school many, many times. And you know everything there going to teach you.

"Great! We are going to be great friends. I just know it!" she said cheerfully and all but danced off. As I watched her go I couldn't help but smile and look forward to Monday.

(Alice POV)

I went home as fast as I could. I was so excited!

When I got home I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, which as a vampier is pretty fast, and was meet at the door by Edward. He had on his smug older brother look on.

"So you met your imprint to day?" he asked as if asking about the weather.

"Alice I'm so happy for you." Esme said lovingly. "What can you tell us about him?"

"He looks like he's about 17, human I think, with the whitest white hair that you have ever seen and it touches the floor if he lets if hang behind him. He also acted like he was much older than 17 sometimes." I said in a huge rush. I was looking forward to Monday, when I could see him again.

"You only think that he's human? You don't know?" Rosalie hissed in disbelief.

"Ya. I don't know. He looked human, had a heart beat, gave off heat, need to breath, but something about him made me think that he wasn't human." I deadpanned.

"Well the rest of us are happy for you." said Jasper holding his little red headed mate Molly.

"When will you see him again?" asked Molly. She was only about 5 foot tall, bright red hair, and was adorable.

"He starts school Monday. He's in my class." I said excited. Every one congratulated me and then we all went on to do our own things.

(Alex POV)

My power hadn't stopped stirring since I met Alice. It was Sunday night and I couldn't wait to get up in the morning. I felt like if I didn't see Alice soon my powers would explode. I was going insane.

To keep form going insane I started to read. But after reading the same page three times and still not seen the words I just went to bed.

I didn't fall asleep for the longest time, but when I did I dreamed of seeing Alice again. I dreamed that I saw her walking down the hall, seeing her smile again. I was so happy with the first good dream I had had in hundreds of years that I nearly blasted the alarm clock.

I then realized that it was Monday and I would see Alice again. The only thing that bothered me was that I didn't think that she was human. Or banshee for that matter.

I quickly showered and ate. I ran around my house making sure I had everything I would need. Once I was satisfied that that was done I started the walk to school, I still hadn't got a car.

About three minutes after getting to the road I huge jeep stopped next to me. The back window rolled down and out popped the face of the one person that I had wanted to see all weekend. Alice's head was sticking out of the side of the huge jeep and she looked tiny. I still blighted instantly.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Alice asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"If it's not a problem to you or who ever is driving." I said hoping that it wouldn't matter.

She look toward the front of the jeep with longing in her eyes.

The front window went down and I saw a huge man. He had black curly hair. But his smile said that he was a man-child.

"It's no bother, Alice. Hope on in." he said then rolled his window back up. Alice was jumping for joy.

As I got in I noticed that there was one other person in the car. She looked like a goddess. She had long blonde hair and what looked like a permeant sneer on her face. She still wasn't as beautiful as my Alice.

My Alice? When did she become my Alice? I just shook off the thought and buckled up.

"Ok. The one driving is my man-child brother Emmett. And next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie. There are three others, but they are in the other car. Emmett and Rose this is the guy I told you about. The one in meet in the store. His name is Alex." she said with far to much cheer.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. And I am not a man-child!" Emmett said pouting at Alice. I couldn't help but laugh. But all I got from Rosalie was a sneer. After that Emmett started driving way faster than was safe and legal.

As we sat there on our way to school I noticed that the other two were like Alice. There was no way there were human. I didn't know for sure what they were, but they weren't human.

When we got to school we parked next to a silver volvo. When Emmett jumped out he just proved that he was a man-child. Rosalie got out like she was a queen, and Alice all but danced out of the jeep. When I got out everyone was staring.

"They're just surprised is all. We don't ever have anyone with us." Alice said.

"I don't really care. They can think what they want to think." I said shrugging.

Out of the volvo stepped a tiny red head female, a lanky bronze haired male, and a blonde haired slightly muscled male. They were all the same as the others. Not human.

"The red head is Molly. Her boyfriend is Jasper, the blonde one. Then theres Edward. He's the one with the bronze hair." said Alice as they stepped out of the car. Jasper nodded at me in greeting as did Edward. Molly on the other hand walked right up to me and starred hard at me. I noticed that everyone was starring at us, as if what she said was law or something. I starred right back with a neutral expression.

"I approve of him." she finally said. I just looked to Alice confused.

"I don't know." she said. But I could tell she was lying.

I shrugged and said I was going to the office.

"Hi. Alex isn't it?" she lady asked when I got to her desk.

"Yes it is. I'm here for my first day of school here." I said as politely as possible.

"Oh, yes of course. Here is your schedule, and-" she was saying before her eyes looked behind me. Reacting, because of years of people trying to kill me, before I thought about it, I spun around with a banshee blast beginning to form in my hand and my eyes glowing with power. Then I realized it was Alice, I let the power go. I hoped she didn't see my eyes and my hand, but from the look in her eyes I think she saw something but doesn't know what. She managed to hide it well from the lady behind the desk.

"I just came to see if you needed help with finding your classes." she said nervously. I then knew she saw something. "Can I see your schedule?" I passed her the paper with my classes on it. She took one look at if and a smile so bright and beautiful spread across her face I forgot how to breath. "We have all the same classes!" she exclaimed happily.

"Good. Then Alice you can show him where all his classes are." said the lady at the desk.

On our way back I was waiting for Alice to ask what happened in the office when we left. I was not disappointed.

"What was that with your eyes and your hand back there?" she asked in a demanding tone as she grabbed my are and spun me around to look at her.

"I will tell you if you tell me what you and your family are." I said calmly. I left little room for argument.

She seemed to think for a minute. She even spaced out for a minute. Finally she said "Fine. We will give you a ride to our house today after school." After that we went to class.

I didn't really hear what the teacher said in American History. I was there for all of what he was saying any way, so it wasn't like I need to pay attention. I didn't hear what the English teacher said at all. I just didn't like that class. The next to were a joke any way. I basically had two learning academies. In all of these classes me and Alice didn't talk much.

After that was lunch. As Alice and I walked to lunch everyone staring at me and Alice walking together. We got our lunch and I had just started to walk away to find a table to sit at when Alice spoke to me for the first time sense the first learning academe.

"You can come sit with us if you want to Alex." she said hopefully.

"Ok. But don't tell your siblings what you say in the office, please. I will tell you guys everything you want to know after you tell me what all of you are." I said.

"Good thing the days almost over then. I have been trying to figure out what that was sense it happened." she said cheerfully.

As I sat down everyone but Rosalie greeted me happily. I started to eat, but noticed that they didn't eat at all. They just pushed the food around their plate.

We talked about how not all of them were adopted. Only Alice, Edward, and Emmett were Cullen's. Rosalie and Jasper were twins that only lived with the Cullen's.

I in turn told them that I spent most of my time alone and lived with no one. Right as Edward asked why didn't I live with one of my parents, the bell rang.

Alice and I the went to chemistry. I was a fun class for the most part. I didn't really care for the memorizing of the elements. After that was algebra II. I'm not good at math at all, but this teacher made so that even I could learn it easily. That is if I didn't know all of it already. Then it was another learning academe. This was one of the most boring classes of the day. Then it was weights.

I had this class with Alice and Emmett. In weights we started with two laps around the gym. Then we did a few stretches. Then we went to the weight room. Today we were maxing on bench and squat. I grinned.

I made sure I was partnered with Emmett. We started with bench.

"What do you want as a warm up, little dude?" Emmet asked me, probably thinking that he could out lift me. If he was human he wouldn't be able to. But I knew he wasn't. It sucked I had to keep up human appearances.

"Oh lets go with 150 for the warm up." I told him with a cocky grin.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of weight for a little dude." he questioned.

"If your to scared to lift with me then find someone else. I can do 150 easily." I told him, if only to get him a little mad. It didn't work.

"Ok. We can have a lift-off then." he said as excited as I child on Christmas.

"I think we both know that we can't lift what we can really lift. We will have to do that without so many people around." I told him carefully.

"Your right. After the talk back at the house then?" he asked hopefully. He even added a pout.

"Fine." I said.

Just as I stepped into the house, after Alice, I was meet by a beautiful, heart shape faced woman. And another male. He was tall, thin but muscled, with very pale blonde hair.

"Why hello. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We weren't told we would have someone over tonight." Carlisle said with a hard look to his kids.

"It's my fault Carlisle. He seems to know that we aren't human. I told him we would tell him what we are." Alice said looking like she just did the worst thing in the world.

"Alice we can't tell him. You know the rules. We can't tell a human and you know that." Carlisle said really fast and quietly. He probably thought the I couldn't understand or hear him.

"You will find that I'm not human. And if you don't tell me, I can always search your mind and find out what I want to know. I just wanted to have some trust between us." I said calmly and forcefully.

"O-o-ok. How about we sit down in the living room for this chat?" he said nervously.

"There's no reason to be nervous. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now." I said fallowing him to the living room.

"Would you like something to eat, dear?" Esme asked motherly.

"Not at the moment. Thank you." I said politely. Then seriously to Carlisle "Now what are you?"

"We are vampires. We don't drink human blood." he added quickly. "You can tell from our eyes. Black means we are hungry, or more actuality thirsty, or we are experiencing a strong emotion. Red means that the vampire feeds off humans or is a new born. A golden color means that we feed of animals. We think of ourselves as vegetarians. We are never fully satisfied by animal blood." he told me.

"What's a new born?" I asked.

"It means that a vampire bit a human, but didn't drink. The venom got in their blood and after about three days of pain, they wake up to the life of an immortal. They will have red eyes for about a year. That is also when vampires are at their strongest, and the most out of control." he told me calmly.

"Ok. Is there anything else about your kind?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Our skin is very hard. Few things can break it. Fire kills us. We are all much faster that a human, but not all of us are the same speed. A human couldn't even follow us in a car with how fast we are. Edward is the fastest of all of us. We are also way stronger. With one punch we could break a 10 across tree in half. Again we are not all the same strength. Emmett is the strongest of all of us. We have no blood so we are very cold. Some of our kind have extra gifts. Edward can read minds. Alice can see the future based on peoples decisions. Jasper can feel and control emotions. Molly can judge a persons charter." Carlisle explained.

"But for some reason only Molly's gift works on you." said Edward. "Now that we told you what we are you should tell us what you are." he said not unkindly.

"Ok. But tell me on thing first. Does your kind have a mate thing or is it more like humans?" I asked them.

"When we meet our mate we know instantly. We are drawn to that person and we will protect them with our lives." Carlisle answered.

"Ok. Where to start. How about my age. I was born in the year 1764 B.C. That makes me 3777 years old. I am the second oldest of my kind. My mother is the only one older, but she should have died a long time ago. Now my race is Banshee. The banshee are a female race. Some rules of the banshee are that if her hair is white it usually means they are powerful, but this is not always the case. But the whiter the white, the stronger they are.

Now the longer their hair is the stronger they are. Most banshee have hair to just past there shoulders. And a banshees hair never grows. If she is born with hair to her shoulders, then as she grows her hair will say at her shoulders. It can only grow it she becomes more powerful. This doesn't happen often. So with that in mind, my hair touches the ground and is the whitest hair anyone has ever seen. I am also the only male. And I can grow out my hair, so I can become even more powerful. All of this makes me the most powerful of all the banshee. We are the most powerful of all races, so I am the most powerful thing on Earth.

"We have what is are natural hair length. That is where are hair is when we are born, or if we become more powerful then where it grew to. When I was born my hair was only to my mid back. Over the past few years it has grown to be longer than I am tall. This hair that touches the ground unless I have it over my shoulder of pulled back is my natural hair length.

"When a banshees hair starts to stand up in every direction this means she is pulling power from the Tree of Light. That is our power source. The longer the hair the more power can be pulled and the more can be stored in the body. When a banshees hair is up their attacks are even more powerful. No human can touch my hair without getting shocked by my banshee energy, and that doesn't go well with humans. They usually die. Even most banshee can't touch my hair without getting hurt.

"Now I am powerful enough that even if the second strongest banshee has her hair up, her most powerful attack can't hurt me with my hair down.

"Now Alice what you saw in the office was me about to attack. I have spent 3760 years on the run form my kind. I was banished when I was about 17. They have been trying to kill me sense.

"The normal banshees powers are her banshee blast, which is what you saw in my hand Alice, and they are very destructive. If I stand my hair up then a low level attack could destroy the whole earth, that is how powerful I am. The normal banshee can also shoot banshee blasts from here eyes and mouth. We have better aim if shot out of our eyes, but we have better control of the power level of the blast with our hands. We have to put a lot of power into the blast to get it out of our eyes.

"When we really want to scare someone or are about to use a lot of power our eyes and/or mouth glow with the same light as the blast. That is what you saw with my eyes Alice. We can also hit every musical note known to man and all that aren't. We can scream so load and high that no one can hear it. We can also fly and teleport. Most can only teleport once every few minutes, but I can do it about 10 times without trying. If I have my hair up I can teleport however many times I want.

"My mom is the oldest of the banshee and the queen. My name is Alex Blaze, banished Prince of the Banshee. Any questions?" I asked as I finished.

"Um. If your so old then why do you look so young?" Alice asked.

"Normal banshee stop aging any where from 25 to 30 years old depending on how strong they are. I stopped at about 16 or 17." I answered.

"Do you have a mating thing like we do?" Alice asked nervously.

"Our power will warn us if we are in danger or when we met the one we are meant to be with. The feeling is different. After we meet our mate, our power will continue to stir tell our mate knows they are our mate. But our mates don't have to be with us. They can chose not to be mated to the banshee." I said

"Have you met your mate?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes." I said looking Alice. When I said yes she looked like I just killed her puppy. "I met her in the store last Wednesday, my first day here." I said looking at Alice.

"Your mate is me?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, Alice. You are my mate." I said as my powers finally stopped stirring.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it toke so long. i have been busy. i will update the next time i can. i dont own twilight.**

Chapter 2

"Okay. Before I say anything else, Alex how long will you live?" Alice asked with an emotion I couldn't place on her face.

"I don't know. With how powerful I am I could live for 9000 more years, or I could die tomorrow. A mated banshee normally lives as long as their mate. As far as I know, I am the only banshee to mate with an immortal. So I could stay alive until you are killed." I told her.

"So it's possible you could now live forever?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. There's also that I'm harder than hell to kill." I said.

"What to you mean?" Jasper asked in a southern accent.

"For some reason any fatal wound I get, heals instantly. Not fatal wounds will heal, but when they become fatal they heal. Also if I have a bunch of wounds, but none are fatal I won't heal. Then if I get a fatal wound all wounds heal. I have died a few times, but every time I do I come back." I explained.

"That is so cool!" Emmett yelled like a child.

"Wait. I have one more question then Esme can feed you." Edward said. At the nod of my head he continued. "You said you could get the information you wanted from our heads by reaching out with your mind. What did you mean by that?"

"Every banshee can extend their mind. But we don't. Most banshee will form a permanent connection to who ever their mind connects with. They only have to touch the mind of the other. When the person or thing that the banshee connects their mind with dies the banshee can feel it. They can go insane. I spent about 50 years working on it. I can now reach out and look through the mind of anyone or anything I want and not connect unless I want to."

"What are the effects of this bond?" Alice asked.

"If I were to bond with you Alice and let it stay strong, you will begin to gain some banshee powers. You might be able to fly, or maybe shoot weak banshee blasts. If you were holding my hand then the blast would be much, much stronger. And it's possible that we would hear each others thoughts." I explained to her and everyone else.

"I say again, that is so cool!" Emmett yelled. "Now lets got to the garage and have that lift off!" He then led me to the garage where they had a bench and squat rack. The rest of the family followed.

"While Emmett gets everything ready, can I ask you a question Alice?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Ya. Shoot." she said cheerfully. I didn't get it. She got very cheerful really fast. "Have you found your mate?" I asked watching her face carefully. I never expected the answer.

"Ya, I have. It's you." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?" I asked shocked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I have been alone for more that 3000 years. I have never once thought that I would have a mate, let alone one that would mate with me! And to top it off she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And not just on the outside." I finished looking at Alice.

"You sure are smooth with that tongue of yours." she said. Emmett started laughing hard. The we heard a thud. We looked over to him to see that Rosalie had smacked him on the back of the head hard.

"Get your mind out of the gutter or you will not get any!" Rosalie said to Emmett angrily. Emmett stopped laughing instantly.

"Are you ready to lose Alex?" Emmett asked me with a cocky grin.

"The question is are you?" I shot back. All he did was scoff. Behind me I heard Alice and the other betting on who would win.

"You can go first Emmett." He laid down on the bench with about 700 pounds on it. He benched it once then got up.

"Beat that!" he said as if that was impressive. "I plan to." I said as I laid down. "Hey Emmett can you keep this balanced for me?" I asked him.

"Um, sure." he said confused. I just laughed as I reached up with one hand and lifted it up easily. Emmett's eyes got huge as he kept the bar balanced for me. I benched it one-handed easily.

"How did you do that?" Emmett demanded. "I can't even do that."

"Then are you going to admit that I'm stronger than you?" I asked tying to give him a way out. He didn't take it.

"No! I can beat you." he said. With that he upped the wight to 2000 pounds. He laid down and benched it once, but only just. "That is the most I can do. I know you can beat that!"

I put on 500 more pounds and then laid down. I benched once to prove I could and then I benched it four more times to add insult to injury.

"I can and did." I told him.

"Okay. You are stronger that me!" Emmett cried pouting. Everyone laughed at him.

"It's okay Emmett. You win some and you lose some." I said with a grin. I looked over at Alice and noticed that everyone was giving her money. "Did everyone bet against me but you?" I asked her.

"Yep. They didn't think that you could do it. Edward thinks I cheated by looking into the future, but I didn't." she said pouting at her brother. I looked over at Edward.

"Hey Edward." I called to him tying to sound angry. He looked over at me as I started to float and my eyes started to glow with power. I grinned showing that my mouth was glowing to.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult her. Please don't hurt me!" Edward pleaded. I fell to the ground flat on my back laughing so hard I thought I was going to die.

"You should have seen your face! I was only kidding. If I was going to hurt you I would have had the energy in my hand too!" I said between laughs. Alice and Emmett were laughing at him to.

"That is so not funny. I really thought that you were going to kill me!" Edward said trying to redeem himself.

"That is where you are wrong. That was hilarious! I thought you were going to piss yourself!" I said laughing.

"I don't know how or when, but I will get you back for this." Edward said trying and failing to look scary.

"Sure you will." I told him.

He was about to go pout when his phone rang.

"Hello." he said into the phone. "Hey, Bella! No, I'm fine why. Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Bella is Edward's mate. She's human." Alice told me.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he asked. "OK, if you'er sure that everything is fine. Hey, why don't you come over to the house so you can meet the new member of the family?" He got excited fast. "Great!"

"She will be here in five minutes." my Alice said.

With that in mind we all went in side. Emmett started to play x-box. Rosalie opened a magazine. Jasper started to read a WWI book. Every few minutes he started to shake his head as if something wasn't right. Molly just curled up in Jasper's side. Edward was playing the piano. Alice and I sat on the love seat and talked. Esme went to the kitchen. Carlisle started reading a book that looked as old as me.

"How long have you been alive?" I asked Alice.

"I can only remember about 95 years. I was born in 1901 and was turned when I was 18. But I can't remember my human life at all."

"I might be able to help with that, but it can be dangerous." I told Alice. Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Damn vampier hearing." I said under my breath getting a sharp look from Esme.

"Really?" Alice asked eyes shining with tears that couldn't fall. She had the happiest smile ever on her face.

"Yes, really. But you might not like what you find out. There might be a reason that you don't remember. And looking for memories that you don't have anymore will form an unbreakable bond." I told her.

"I don't care. I want to know!" she all but yelled. I still hesitated and she started to pout. I could deny her nothing.

"That's not fair, but I will do it." I told her. Just then a girl that looked about 18 with long, brunette hair walked in.

"Bella. You'er here." Edward said suddenly by her side.

"Ya. You said that there was a new member to the family." she said looking around. She finally say me. "Hello. I'm Bella." she said suddenly nervous.

"Hi. I'm Alex Blaze." I said standing up and extending my hand to her. She shook my hand with a shy smile.

"Hi Bella! He my mate so don't stare at him!" Alice said trying and failing at being intimidating. I started to laugh at her. "Don't laugh at me." she pouted.

"I'm sorry Alice. You're just so small and not scary." I told her.

"Um. You know what she is right?" Bella asked looking like something was wrong.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked back. She nodded. "Then what am I?" I asked her.

"You're a human like me." she told me.

I started to smile. "No, I'm not. I'm even less human then the Cullen's here." I told her.

"What?" she asked.

I then spent the next half hour explaining and showing her what I was and what I could do. Bella finally believed me after Edward told her everything I said is true. She then looked at me as if I was going to kill her.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else if I don't have to." I told her.

"Alex can you do that mind thing now?" Alice asked me jumping up and down while holding my arm.

"If it's ok with Carlisle." I said.

She looked at Carlisle with a pleading look on her face. "If it's what you want Alice. Remember he had nothing to do with it, he I just showing you what happened." he told her.

"Lets do this in the house. It could take a while." I said walking back to the house.

Once we were all in the living room I sat Alice and my self in the middle of everyone.

"No matter what happens do not interrupt us." I told everyone. Once everyone nodded I turned to Alice. "We will form a bond that can't be broken." she nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" again she nodded. "Ok. Lets get this done." I said while putting my hands on the sides of her head.

I dove into her memories as far back as she could remember. I saw her waking up as a vampier and killing everyone she saw and then crying about killing.

I then went back even farther.

I felt the pain of the change. It felt like I was on fire. If was just a horrible pain that was spreading throughout my body.

I just pushed farther.

I saw a vampier in a doctor out fit. Alice was strapped to a bed.

She was in an insane hospital. The doctor vampier was saying that there was another vampier after her and he had to turn her to keep her safe.

Even farther back doctors were beating her for saying that a family member was going to die. She was having visions even as a human.

Before that her dad was beating a little Alice for the same thing. Her mom was telling her to stop telling them when she had a vision.

"Stop! Stop! I've seen enough!" Alice yelled.

I pulled put out of her head fast. When I came back to my body I was shaking and sweaty. I felt sick to my stomach. Edward looked like he would puke if he could.

"Did it work?" Carlisle asked us. I just nodded as a reply. "What did you see?"

"You will know if Alice wants you to know. Not before." I told them all.

"You can tell them if you want." Alice told me.

I looked at Edward. He nodded and began to tell them what he saw with us. By the time he was done everyone looked sick.

"Alice I'm so sorry you had to go thought that." Esme said giving Alice a hug.

Alice only allowed the hug for a few minutes before she pulled away. She then came over to me and curled up into my side. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was asleep.

After a while everyone started to go about their business. Everyone still looked haunted by what they were told. Edward still looked the worst. I imagine I looked similar but I couldn't see myself.

I fell asleep pretty late. When I woke up Alice still hadn't moved.

"Alice look at me please." I told her gently.

She looked up at me and I saw that her eyes were full of tears that would never fall. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"It will never happen to you again. I promise." I told her flashing my eyes with power. "And if anyone tries, they will have me to answer to."

She sat up and kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything for a few seconds. Then I kissed her back.

Emmett, like the child that he is, wolf whistled. Esme just cooed. I didn't notice if any one else did anything.

When she pulled away, mostly because I still needed air, she said "Thank you for helping me see my human life. Even if it was bad now I know. Thank you." and she kissed me again.

please review. and thank u for ur support


End file.
